


all my walls stood tall painted blue

by dissociativeclifford



Category: South Park
Genre: (Like always), Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Chubby Craig, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Craig, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of smut but not really, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tickling, but not in a kink way, completely self indulgent fluff, i would say don't read this if ur easily triggered but its happy in the end, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissociativeclifford/pseuds/dissociativeclifford
Summary: Craig definitely isn't known for being open with his emotions.  But that doesn't mean he doesn't have any.





	all my walls stood tall painted blue

**Author's Note:**

> another vent fic bc that's all i can write

It's no surprise that Tweek is tiny, given his lifelong caffeine addiction as well as his previous dependency on the methamphetamine he'd weaned himself off of with Craig's help.  Even now in his late teens, he'd only grown to be just over 5'4, a slim stature to match.

Despite the concerning reasoning behind Tweek's stunted growth, Craig loves it.  He loves that he can rest his head directly on top of Tweek's, or pick him up to surprise him, or tease him by holding things up out of his reach.  He loves the moments like these, where Tweek is sitting on his lap, and Craig's arms are wrapped nearly twice around him to pull the blonde flush against his chest.

But he doesn't always love the contrast.

He would never admit to it, never risk his apathetic-stoicism type of reputation, but Craig rarely feels good about himself.  He doesn't like the fact that Tweek probably sees a double-chin when he looks up at him, or that the shirts that used to fit him are too tight now, and he especially hates the fact that when he looks down he can't see his own dick unless he's hard.

However, what he would hate a lot more is ruining his reputation by letting these insecurities be known.  So instead, he focuses on the pressure of Tweek's thighs on top of his own, Tweek's hands on his chest, Tweek's tongue in his mouth.  He tastes vaguely of coffee, like Craig is used to, but more the frosting he'd been baking with earlier.  Damn Tweek and the metabolism that allowed him to eat as much of his own baking as he pleased, meanwhile Craig couldn't manage to lose the slightest bit of weight unless-

"Craig? Babe?"

Craig's eyes snap open to see Tweek looking at him with concern, blonde hair tousled by their recent activities.  "H-huh?" he replies, startled.

Tweek bites his lip and smiles.  "You zoned out a little there."

Craig grins at Tweek, covering up his discomfort.  "Sorry.  I was thinking about how you taste like cupcakes."

Tweek grins back and leans forward to plant a kiss on the tip of Craig's nose, a soft blush dusting his pale cheeks.  "You good?"

"Mhmm," Craig hums, gently playing with the little hairs on the back of Tweek's neck.  He envelopes the blonde's lips with a firm kiss, smiling against his skin.

Craig's been in such an insecure state of mind, however, for the past few days, that it doesn't take long for him to become lost in thought again.

"Craig," Tweek pouts, holding the darker boy's face in his hands.  Craig blushes softly this time, biting his lip.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted today," he admits with defeat, diverting his eyes to the pattern on the blankets below them.

Tweek wrinkles his nose a bit, wrapping his thin arms around Craig's waist and nuzzling against his neck.  "What's on your mind?"

"Just not in the mood for this," Craig says curtly, upset at himself for letting his guard down.

Tweek frowns, and curls in on himself in just the slightest.  He definitely has his anxiety under better control than he used to, but it's still an everyday issue for him, and hearing Craig say he's "not in the mood" to just kiss him feels like a punch in the gut.  "Oh, s-sorry," he murmurs, beginning to crawl off of Craig's lap, maybe to go stress-bake some more.

But instead, Craig snuggles him close, nuzzling his nose into Tweek's fluffy hair.  "Hey, none of that," he smiles gently, feeling Tweek relax in his arms.  "You didn't do anything. I'm just dealing with stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Personal stuff."

Tweek pouts and sits up straight, holding Craig's hands gently.  "If it's upsetting you then it's upsetting me too."

Craig can't help but smile gently, pressing a soft kiss against Tweek's lips.  "You're too good to me."

"I'm good to you cause you deserve it," Tweek says cheekily, dropping one of Craig's hands in order to gently rub his thumb over the stubble on Craig's jaw.  "So what's up?"

Craig pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, then releases it, producing a soft popping sound.  "It's nothing."

And then Tweek's lips are pressed against his jaw, gentle and reassuring kisses peppered along the stubble until Tweek pauses to say, "You can tell me.  You know that."

Craig makes a small noise somewhere in between a whine and a sigh, using his teeth to peel a piece of skin off the inside of his lip.  He focuses again on the bedspread beneath them, feeling humiliation bubble in his stomach.  "I'm so... big, compared to you."

He sees Tweek hesitate out of the corner of his eye, and immediately regrets saying anything.

Suddenly, Tweek's thumb is running over Craig's bottom lip, a frown on Tweek's lips.  "First of all, stop biting your lip so much, it's gonna bleed," he says caringly, and Craig releases his lip from his teeth's grip.  "Second of all, you shouldn't be comparing yourself to me."

Craig nearly tugs his lip back between his teeth, but stops himself, licking them instead and then speaking.  "It's just like, everybody around here is either thin or buff and I'm neither of that. And then I gotta be grouped with fuckin Cartman just cause I'm not thin."

Tweek nearly laughs at that, but doesn't, out of sincerity.  He presses another few kisses against Craig's jaw, waiting for him to continue.  He knows that once Craig starts talking it's best to hear everything before replying.

"I dunno, it's just dumb.  I know you wouldn't be with me if you didn't like me but I feel so gross all the time, and you always bring me cupcakes and sweets and whenever I eat them I gain like twenty million pounds but that's not your fault, and like you said the other day when you asked why I only ever want you to ride me and nothing else, it's cause I look the least giant that way, and I just feel awful cause it's not like I  _try_  to be fat it's just  _like that_  and I don't know how to deal with it," Craig ends with a sharp exhale, afraid he's going to cry or something if he doesn't end his rant there.

There's another silence, and then Tweek tackles Craig flat on the bed with a hug.

Tweek snuggles into Craig's side and the first thing he says is, "You and Cartman aren't the same because of your body types.  You're nothing like him; you're kind, and sweet, and loving, and my favorite person in the world."  Tweek swears he sees Craig blush, a rare sight to see on the darker-skinned boy.

"And," Tweek grins, rolling over so he's sitting on Craig's hips, "I love you and your body, whether you're skinny or fat or muscle-y or anything.  And I don't mind only being on top if that's what you're comfy with, but I love how you look, any way."  He pushes Craig's shirt up and presses a kiss onto the soft pudge of his stomach, smiling to himself.

When Tweek peers up at Craig, he's biting down on his lip again, but this time he's smiling ever so slightly, much to Tweek's relief.  Tweek giggles to himself and presses some more soft kisses onto Craig's stomach, peppering them around the soft skin.

"Tweek! That tickles!" Craig whines, starting to laugh softly to himself as well as push his boyfriend's head away.

"Good, I like when you laugh," Tweek says pridefully, sitting up and wiggling his fingers against Craig's sides, grinning at the way Craig yelps and grabs his hands.

Craig catches his breath, gripping Tweek's wrists to stop his attack.  "You..." he mumbles, snuggling Tweek tightly against his chest and nuzzling into his hair.  "Thank you.  I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> guys as soon as i finished this chrome crashed, and i write in the ao3 text box cause i'm a fuckin Bro and i live on the edge, but LUCKILY i had just copied all of it just in case lmao


End file.
